The Slayer
by feathersofthewinged
Summary: Greg Sanders was chosen. When he moves to Sunnydale, California to learn about his destiny, new challenges rise up when Lothos rises again and he has to conquer the fate of a Slayer. But the Powers that Be send a bigger foe that could destroy him, a vampire named Nick. Slight xover.
1. A Change in the Weather

**hey! thanks for clicking! Real quickly:**

Title: The slayer

Author: Feathersofthewinged

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the characters you don't recognize. Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and CSI(s) belong to Anthony E. Zuiker.

Ratings: Will go up and down with the chapters.

Pairings:Nick/Greg and others

AN: I was inspired by a BuffyxCSI story I read like a very long time ago and I figured I'd try and dip my pencil in the universe, see what i can do with it. So I hope you enjoy. Comments and reviews are much appreciated, I live off of them. So enjoy!

* * *

**A change in the weather **

The sun beat down on the hot Francisco sand, warming each individual pebble that it could reach. There was the sound of waves crashing onto the wet sand, scattering seaweed and broken shells before it pulled out to collect another wave. It was peaceful, so beautiful to the point that Greg didn't deserve to see its beauty. The air was free and clean, the salt from the sea cleansing it. Greg dipped his head back farther onto the blanket he was on. His dark sunglasses gleamed on his face as his bare chest persperated slightly. The light blonde hairs on his arms were littered with sand and the small scar on his waist glistened under the sun's glare. His oversized aviators hid his face well, but his eyes still seemed strained.

He loved it here; loved being in the sun in crazy board shorts with his completely trashed-yet in excellent condition- surfboard lying next to him lazily, the ankle strap buried deep in the sand because he had gotten bored earlier and decided to bury it. He wasn't buff like his friends were and he wasn't as tall as they were but he was happy; his crazy blonde-brunette hair attracted eyes and his wild shirts were conversation starters. To fit in with San Francisco one had to stand out.

Greg looked up to the ocean as a shriek sounded out. There weren't many sharks in San Fran but the occasional attack was always a heart clincher. He propped himself on his elbows and smirked as his friends began a game of Chicken Fight. That was another thing about San Fran that he loved. Back in Sacramento it was hard for him to make friends, social invert by nature until his freshmen year of high school when he moved here. He had met Eric Delko and Ryan Wolfe his second day of school. Two guys who literally flipped his life around. Both from Miami they introduced Greg to lifestyles he only read about. Ryan taught him to surf, dress and dye hair. Eric had helped bring out sides of him he never bothered tapping into. Apparently he was wickedly sarcastic, funny, smart, charming and a complete party animal. Greg blamed the wild partying on Ryan when he showed Greg the nightlife of San Fran…in the 'Liberty happy' area as Ryan had first called it. Greg never really cared about anyone's sexuality, much less his won but when he followed Ryan into the thudding clubs filled with hot, tanned, glittering bodies…it all hit him like a freight train. It probably didn't help that Ryan and him had made out that night in a darkened, reddened corner with hands sliding where they shouldn't…and months after that.

Greg shook his head out of his thoughts with a soft smile. God was that only a year and a half ago? When he was a tan faced sophomore? Then again, Greg was always up for experimentation, his hair pretty much said it all.

Greg smiled as Calleigh Duquesne ran up the beach towards him, her tight, light blue one piece clinging to the body she worked hard to get. It shimmered in the sun with each step, probably one that Eric had picked out for her. She smiled wildly and plopped down besides him, wringing her soft golden locks and watching as water drops splashed into the sand. Greg looked Calleigh, her southern drawl just made everything feel like home. She practically mothered him as well.

"How is it?" he asked, handing her a water bottle as she wiped her hands on the towel, she smiled and took it gratefully.

"It's great! When you goin' out? All this sun can't be good for you, besides your skin's tan enough for any guy."

Greg laughed with her in agreement as she waved to the others to come in. Calleigh was the one who had managed to wrap his mom's head around the fact he was gay. His mom had freaked and nearly had a heart attack it seemed but Calleigh, the psychology smart girl she is, managed to calm his mom down and accept it. Without Calleigh…he'd probably be homeless.

"I'm just waiting for the waves to start up."

Calleigh smiled as they watched Natalia jump on Eric's back as Ryan tossed sea water at them with a broken pail. Yeah…Greg really loved being here. This was home, this was _him_. He fit in here even when he thought he didn't. After moving at least three times he had been accepted here where in Sacramento they made fun of the music he listened to. Everything was perfect…except when the sun went down. There was something about San Francisco at night that reminded Greg of horror movies.

It started around the middle of his sophomore year when he was walking home from Ryan's house after an intense game of Halo. He had only lived about seven blocks from Ryan which was basically nothing to him but he hated it. They lived in a suburban neighborhood so drunks and abandoned animals weren't an unusual thing to be scared by in the dead of night. He had come across a man and a woman arguing next to a car. He had been walking across lawns, the little rebel he was, so he was covered in complete darkness and trees. The man had slapped the woman and she screamed…then the man growled and things began to change around him. The last thing Greg saw of either of them was red eyes and glowing red skin. He had taken off like a rocket.

Greg knew how to fight, knew how to hit certain pressure points thanks to Google and Muay Thai lessons on TV. But on that particular night and after, bad things just seemed to follow him around. Like bad luck to a man who lost his lucky clover Greg was screwed over. There were things that came out at night, whenever he was out, that he just couldn't comprehend even now when he accepted these things as normal for him. Now it was fangs and horns and tails oh my. Greg knew he was weird, hell his mother used to comment on his eccentricity asking him to sit down and be normal. Greg had always been the odd one out, eccentric with everything when he was a toddler to social invert in elementary to sun-fun-party loving Greg that he was now. Always switching styles, attitudes and personas until he found one that 'fit' with the places he was on. Now though, Greg couldn't really tell if this was who he wanted to be. Everything around him was so strange…especially what was in him.

The unusual bursts of strength happened after a wild party, yet again at Ryan's where tons of kids from other high schools attended and Greg remembered because there was a surprise eclipse that night. He had been helping Ryan's neighbor the day after the party while the others cleaned the house. He had managed to move her giant sofa through the house and to the truck where it was to be loaded onto. The sofa weighed more than him, Eric and Ryan put together; solid mahogany and solid cushions of leather. He had been staring at it for ten minutes trying to figure out how the heck he was going to load it on when his nerves started to turn icy and tingle and his arms began to shake. He had lunged forward, picked up the massive sofa and softly put it down in the bed of the truck…one handed. Greg wasn't high either…it just happened.

After that incident he had started to notice things, hear things. He could hear a cat in a dumpster a block away and a conversation around the hall of his high school. He could feel his mom bustling around in the backyard while he lay awake in bed. He could see small details no one else could and see things in the dark like a night owl in the forest. It got worse when an earthquake hit them.

Greg was at his computer skyping Natalia when he felt a tremor go through him, he smelt fire and rubber. He told Natalia and five seconds later the whole house shook. He watched Natalia scream and yelled at her to hide under her desk. He had stumbled down to the kitchen, which was still under construction at the time, and noticed his mother was trapped under a steel beam. He had smelt fire and rubber and he had immediately told Natalia; not even five seconds later the whole house shook. He watched Natalia over the webcam, watched as she screamed before he yelled at her to hide under her desk. He had stumbled down to the kitchen, which was still under construction at the time, and noticed his mother was trapped under a steel beam. He had pried the heavy steel off like it was nothing then they ran to cower under protection.

Later, when everything was over and the workers came out, his mom told them how Greg had lifted the frame off of her like it was made of air. The six men who were trying to lift the steel up looked at his thin frame in the doorway and scoffed. 'Must have been some massive adrenaline rush' they had muttered. Greg had known better.

Ryan hit the ground next to Greg as Eric sat Natalia down and went to lie next to Calleigh. His dark hair and eyes with her light hair and eyes matched evenly; they really were a perfect couple. Natalia's boyfriend was out of town but Booth was a pretty cool guy. Greg still had trouble believing his name was Seally…but Natalia and Booth were beautiful too. Both working to get into the force but Booth had been expressing interest into going in to become a Ranger which was pretty sweet in its own way. Eric and Calleigh were still open to options. Greg and Ryan shared an interest in chemicals so they had made up their minds to be crime lab rats. He and Ryan would joke about it when they were chilling at Ryan's place watching CSI: New York. If Ryan wasn't so…well, bad at relationships because of his wild party habits Greg might give him a chance. Sure Ryan was pretty much Greg's first for everything but…god, he didn't know. He was his best friend with some benefits but friends nonetheless.

The next time weird things happened, he was walking home from Ryan's house (it was beginning to be a pattern he figured out) carrying bits of their woodshop project; a surfboard and Greg had constructed the fins. He was a block away from home when something had jumped out at him, slamming him into a wall and breaking his wrist. Without thinking he had just stabbed the guy with the wooden fin…and watched as he turned to dust with an echoing yell. He had stood there, heart pounding and wrist shaking before he grabbed his stuff and ran the rest of the way home. Boy, the broken wrist was fun to explain to his mom. He had researched weird things like that for days after, getting nothing but old vampire tales that after a while…Greg believed.

Greg ducked as Ryan tossed an apple to Eric as Natalia checked out a group of beach volleyball boys. Things had quieted down for a while, Greg only felt like he was being followed for a very long time… now Greg had only gotten attacked by bums and beach waves. Greg rubbed his chest and laughed as Ryan made a sarcastic remark to Calleigh.

There was this hum though, weird energy that vibrated just beneath his skin like a motor. It was like some kind of power stash he had hidden inside of him. The hum was like a warning detector. Like hairs on the back of a neck, the hums made him nervous and twitch at everything. Funny thing, it was never there until high school pretty much, right after that massive party Ryan threw. It was so weird, after that he just…changed.

"Hey Greg, wanna play some football?" Eric's voice broke through his thoughts and Greg groaned, falling back in the sand as Eric tossed the football on his stomach, he hated sports.

* * *

Loud gunshots rang into the silence of the house as cowboys shot aliens on the TV screen. Greg munched on Captain Crunch, feet tucked under him as his wet hair made a mark on the large sofa every time he shifted on his legs. He had gotten home a couple hours ago, sandy and worn out. His board was still outside waiting to be washed down. Greg munched on the spoon as Daniel Craig kissed his alien lady on screen…lucky chick. Greg got up and walked to the kitchen, spoon hanging comically from his mouth as he rinsed his old Star Wars bowl. His mom had got it for him when he turned ten. Speaking of which, Greg looked at the clock, barely ten o' clock. His mom was either still helping at the day care for the late parents or relaxing with Sonya, the woman who ran the clinic. It didn't matter really, he was used to having the house to himself most days and his mom really needed the extra hour or so to herself. Toddlers were monsters to deal with from seven to closing time. Greg loaded up the dishwasher until it was full; it kicked into action as soon as he stepped away.

He had one year left before he was off to college. He still couldn't believe he was nearly a senior, something he longed to be since sixth grade. He had a pretty good shot at San Fran University and UCLA like Ryan did, but if not there was always Harvard…he couldn't help it if he was a genius. Greg clicked off the TV and ventured upstairs, frowning as he felt sand squish beneath his feet, he'd have to clean that soon.

Greg shouldered through his door, trying to rub his sanded feet on the carpet. He knocked the door close and flopped on his messy bed near his window. A deep sigh was pulled from his stomach as he stared up at the small rectangles and squares that littered his walls.

Hundreds and hundreds of pictures covered the once white wall from floor to ceiling. Pictures from summer camps he had gone to, nicking and camping trips, snowboarding, fishing at Papa Olaf's lake house and dozens of others from here in San Fran. Greg sat up and reached out, pulling a small laminated photo from its place. The first time he had gone to the beach with the others; the first time he had hung out with _anyone_ in the big city. Calleigh and Natalia had their arms around him with Ryan and Eric on their sides. They were all smiling, awkward and happy to just be out on the sand. The man who had taken their picture had said that they could all be related. Without missing a beat Eric had pulled Greg into a headlock. 'And we just adopted one more!'

Greg put the picture back in place and sat up, throwing off his t-shirt. He could go for a run, take another shower in the morning or something, wouldn't be the first time. He chucked off his shorts and rummaged around for another and threw on a Who shirt. He snatched his ipod from his dresser and retrieved his shoes. It was a nice night to still be awake anyways. Metallica blared out his headphones as he made his way downstairs.

* * *

_God damn I need to run more _was pretty much his last coherent thought before a slew of Norwegian curse words rang into his head. He slowed down to a walk before collapsing on the curb, heart pounding. Only three miles and he was tired and to make it worse it was only ten fifty. He used to run a mile under ten minutes, maybe he should hit the gym more often instead of the water. Greg coughed and hung his head between his knees, trying to get his heartbeat under control.

He was still in the neighborhood but it was more like a labyrinth at night versus daytime when it seemed like a four year old's maze; the suburbs at night were always more weird with the roads and entrances. Greg sighed and paused his music, tucking it into his pocket haphazardly and letting the stillness of the night softly wash over him and he closed his eyes for a moment. His Papa Olaf used to say that the house and the neighborhood didn't make the home; it was the people who came and went and where in the neighborhood you made memories. He used to question his grandpa before he passed, but he would never tell and Greg was glad he never did. It wasn't until her moved here that Greg finally got it.

Greg groaned and got up, rubbed at his hamstring. Yeah, definitely should run more.

He unraveled his headphones and started to cross the street. He had one earpiece in when the hum in his body began to thrum through his veins, making him twitch and become instantly on edge. His Nike's scratched against the pavement slowly as he came to a slow stop. Everything was sucked in around him like a claustrophobic vortex. Every sound was erased around him. He felt cold sweat trickle down his neck. Greg turned, his breath cold and sharp as a small rustle could be heard from the tree he had been stretching under. He blinked.

"Slayer."

"Wha-"

Greg's body flew back, a black figure hovering where he stood as he skated along the rough asphalt like a stone on water. His ipod shattered beneath him, one last Manson scream before it powered off. Greg's body smacked once more into the curb before he slumped in the gutter, he cried out in pain and felt one of his ribs move in a way that it was _not_ supposed to move.

"As if...this could have gone…_any_…other way." He groaned as he watched the two figures who had punted him down the street walk slowly to where he was at. Greg got up shakily, his head spinning as he wiped at the cuts on his body. A new fire ran through him like pure adrenaline…an adrenaline he was slowly growing used to. The two figured snarled as Greg backed under a street light.

"Slayer!" the one with red hair growled, eyes hungry as he moved towards Greg cockily. Greg raised his fists and shifted from one foot to another.

He came under the light warily and Greg tensed up at the sight. It was the face of a monster that Greg had seen, now, four times. It was a deformed face that could change from an angel to a demon in less than a second. The man-thing's face contorted again, sharp white fangs gleamed under the fading yellow light. The other one, the blonde was circling in the street, waiting until he had a chance to jump in. Greg wiped at the cut on his lip as the blonde leapt onto the curb suddenly; they both hunched, Greg in the middle. His entire body tensed like a bow.

The two vampires jumped at the same time. Greg shot forward at the last second, rolling into the street with a smooth somersault. The two collided then yelled as Greg whistled cockily. In an instant they pounced but Greg was ready for it.

He flew into the fight, letting momentum completely take him. An uppercut to the blonde's stomach and a sharp elbow to the red head's face held a satisfactory crunch and a loss of air before he kneed and jabbed at the blonde again. The red head screamed and managed to strike Greg straight across the cheek, the bone sent a jarring electric shock to his body. It felt like his bone was chalkboard and the vamp had run his nails over it. Greg stumbled back in immense pain, holding his face as the red head jumped behind him. A foot connected square on his back, jolting him forward five feet, sailing over the blonde on the ground. Greg smacked into a white picket fence in a lawn, back on fire and head reeling.

Wooden pieces broke under the force of his weight and Greg collapsed in the heap, body heavy and torn apart. He groaned and tried to get up but a well placed kick to his groin sent him back down easily. _Oh…god no. _His breath came short and stars danced in his vision as a hand wrapped around his shirt, jerking him up. Greg felt something sharp dig into his hip as the vampire gave him a breaking head butt. His mouth tasted like pennies.

"What a disappointment you are Slayer. We were hoping for more of a fight from you."

"…Ugh." Greg's stomach heaved painfully as the man lifted him up into a kneeling position. Greg could see the blonde smiling fang-fully behind the red head. The vamp scratched Greg's most-likely-broken cheekbone.

"Such a disappointment."

"Screw you fangle-face!"

Greg cried out and brought the broken makeshift wooden stake up, plunging it into the vamp's chest and punching him away with a force he only knew. The vampire screamed and wriggled in the street, the blonde cried out and turned; fleeing. Greg jumped up and bolted after him, pain ebbed away by revenge. Greg's hand clamped around the blonde's neck, muscles burning like acid as he swung the body up and over him…and onto the hood of the car. Dust swirled around his feet as he grabbed another wooden stake. He slammed the vamp's head into the windshield, completely shattering it.

"This…is for breaking my ipod!"

The stake sunk into the vamp's chest as the car siren blared. It was like a knife into butter. The vamp's scream blended in with the blare of the car horn. He stumbled back, holding his ribs and scooping up his ipod as several house lights came on. He stumbled away into the dark again as a man came out shouting obscenities.

Greg ached, every time.


	2. The News

** THE NEWS **

Help! I need somebody, Help! Not just anybo-_SLAM_.

Greg groaned as the echoes of the Beatles rang in his head, sunlight creeped through his plastic blinds and softly snuck up his bare chest and face. His legs were tangled in the sheets like he had been kicking all night. His limbs ached and his skin burned as he reached up to rub at his eyes. He hissed as a dull thud rocketed through his skull as he touched his cheek. Getting out of bed, he shuffled to his bathroom flicking on some music to fill the background silence. He turned his shower on and looked at himself in the shower.

Holy crap…

A dark bruise had formed around the bone in his cheek and the large cut on his right cheek looked gnarly. Greg turned in a slow circle, watching his bruised and scraped up reflection. Greg put his calloused hands softly on the counter, leaning forward slightly. Last night had been real, just like all the other times. Using wooden surfboard fins for protection, late night detention, that chick under the pier and then last night, Greg let out a shaky sigh and stepped out of his boxers then under the scalding water of the shower. The fierce heat soothed and burned at his muscles.

It was like freaky horror movies just followed him around, that he just attracted them like a magnet. Maybe that's why junior high had been rough; maybe everyone could see what was going to happen to him.

Greg shook his head and lathered in his special shampoo, digging his nails in and sighing at the relaxing self massage. He winced as he washed over a cut below his hairline. He was being ridiculous obviously, seeing into the future wasn't probable.

Then again, vampires hadn't been real either…anyways, looking up Slayer and Vampire Slayer on Google had gotten him nowhere; just a bunch of Halo related crap again.

Greg shut off the water and got out, his hair plastered to his head and drying fast. He should see if Natalia could shave off half again and put in some lines, he had liked that. He slipped on a t-shirt and some shorts before putting on a zip up. The less bruised skin his mom saw the better. He could hear her in the kitchen, humming a tune as she lightly clanged pots together as she washed them. The smell of pancakes made his stomach growl in impatience.

His mom had her back to him by the time he padded into the kitchen, trying to style his hair up again instead of having it down. He'd lie about a surfboard whacking him in the face, seemed like a believable lie. She smiled at him blindly and motioned to the pancakes on the table as he grabbed some orange juice from the fridge. He could tell she was humming an old Madonna song…she was probably where he got his annoying humming from. Eric had called him out on it a few times, saying he was like a _humming_ bird…which of course Eric cracked up at and Greg just slugged him in the shoulder.

"How was the beach yesterday?"

"Good, got some nice weather. How was work?" he plopped himself down and doused the fluffy food in syrup, she gave a nervous laugh.

"Three-year olds are the worst. I'm glad I got lucky with you being such a quiet toddler." She turned as Greg gave an 'mmph' in agreement. She gasped when she saw his face and rushed forward, tilting his head up, "How in the world did that happen?"

"Surfboard from a rookie." He answered smoothly, hurriedly putting another forkful in his mouth, she tsk'd and let his chin go, "I'm fine mom really. At least it wasn't a shark."

"Don't' say that." She thwacked his forehead before returning to the sink, "I worry each time you go into that water. You've already broken your hand surfing, pulled your arm out of your socket and now this. That surfboard will be the death of you; god knows what else has happened on it."

"Love you too mom,"

Greg smiled cheekily as she rolled her eyes and began to chat aimlessly about the daycare and some of the kids. He loved his mom, he really did. After his dad passed…his mom really grew as both parents. Granted, she couldn't really talk to him about guy stuff but she did what she could. Whoever said Norwegian ladies didn't do anything was sorely mistaken.

"So…I've been meaning to tell you something." She started as he handed her his own dishes, a strand of dirty-blonde hair fell in her face.

"What's up?"

"I've been offered a job in Sunnydale; to help start a daycare in a hospital."

"Where's Sunnydale?" he folded his arms, leaning back against the counter, eyebrows furrowed as lead sunk into his bones.

"Somewhere up north, nice town and very hip." She gave a nervous laugh. Greg's eyes flashed, she wasn't meeting his eyes.

"'Never heard of it."

"That's what I said! But, the pay is up to at least three times more than what I make now Greg…"

Heavy acid fell in his stomach, dread set in like black tar and his entire body flushed with ice. Greg pushed off the counter slowly as his mom scrubbed harder at a dish than was necessary.

"Mom…"

"I told them I'd take it."

"Why?! We've barely even _lived_ here!" Greg's voice broke and he moved away from his startled mother, "We can't just pick up and take off! I _like_ San Francisco; this is the only place I fit in. I actually have friends who are like _family_ to me!"

"Greg we're barely scraping by-"

"Yet we have a house! We don't need a _fucking_ chandelier in every room we're in!"

"Gregory!"

"No!" Greg's throat scratched and there was a sharp burn under his eyes, "No! I'm not going to move anywhere. I just…just…"

His throat constricted as tears fell like lava down his battered cheeks. His hands balled into fists at his sides before covering his mouth. His heart was thumping erratically, his limbs felt like noodles. His mother sighed in defeat and turned to face him. He cut her off with a glare.

"Just because you've made us move every three year doesn't mean we have to continue doing it! Ever since dad died that's all you've done. Settle down, wait three years and move again. What? Are you afraid of people actually figuring out who we are?! What happened in Sacramento?! You blame me for his death and that's why we move! I'm a freak, I know! So what is this, my punishment? Making me leave things I love for your _selfish fucking sake_?!"

"Gregory Hojem Sanders! Don't you ever cuss in my house again!" she snapped, letting a pan crash into the sink with a sharp clang, "And don't you _ever_ say that I blame you for what happened to your father! It was an accident…an accident…"

"An accident?! You're the one who had the police fucking question me!"

The slap echoed through the house, Greg's head snapped to the side as his mother retracted her hand. Tears fell on his cheeks like rain as he heaved in a shaking breath. His stomach felt empty, his heart felt like a hole. His anger burnt like flames; his mother's voice was shaky.

"Gregory…I don't blame you for what happened. Your father's death was an accident…but we're moving out at the end of the month so you better start packing and saying goodbye." She brushed hair off her shoulder and reached out for him, "We'll start again in Sunnydale. Be new people."

Greg pulled away instantly; his mother's face looked pained. He spat at her.

"_Start over_? Start over like I'm straight again? Like everything that's happened can just be erased with a new house? Like I'm normal and don't get into trouble for things that happen beyond my control?!"

His mother turned her nose up slightly, hand falling back to her side.

"A new start, for everything."

Greg stumbled back, shaking his head. The woman in front of him became a stranger. Greg grit his teeth.

"…I hate you."

He fled. He grabbed his skateboard and he fled.

* * *

He had nearly crashed into three cars getting here. Greg's fist pounded on the mahogany door in front of him as he tried to get himself together. The sobs still ripped through him like a bullet. He pounded again as he tossed his skateboard on the chair swing outside. He heard a voice on the other side and Greg could tell Ryan had been watching a marathon of something. The door swung open and Greg smelt vanilla. Hot heat blazed his face as Ryan looked at him in confusion then concern. Ryan's eyes slid over his body.

"…Greg? What…are you…"

Greg shook his head and his shoulders jolted forward, the empty ache in his heart more prominent now that he was here.

"I don't…I'm…"

Ryan's arms pulled him into the house and he collapsed against the strong, warm body in front of him. Tears spilt from his eyes and transferred to the ratty shirt Ryan was wearing. He could feel Ryan leading him up the stairs and into Ryan's room…he couldn't leave, he couldn't. This had been the beginning of something real.

Greg felt himself being laid down on the bed, when had he closed his eyes? Ryan was nudging him up against his chest as he rested his own back on the headboard. He slid out of his jacket and settled in between Ryan's legs as Ryan ran his fingers through his still damp hair…the only way to ever calm Greg down. Ryan's fingers skimmed over his skin softly, tracing the small bruises and cuts as Greg's breathing returned to normal and his eyes stopped hurting. He could feel Ryan's steady breathing behind him; the heavy thump-thump grounded him and calmed him down immensely. Greg shifted, sniffling as Ryan pressed a soft kiss to his temple, his arms wrapped around him comfortingly. It must be driving Ryan crazy, seeing all the bruises and him crying and not telling him what happened. Greg coughed softly, his throat burned horribly.

"Are you hurt?"

Ryan's voice washed over him like a soft beach wave, cool and soft. Greg forced a laugh.

"Physically? It's from last night. Emotionally…I want to die."

"…What happened to your body?"

"Got jumped on a run….Ryan…my mom got a job in Sunnydale."

"Sunny-what?"

"Dale. It's up North somewhere; she took it a week ago I guess."

Tension sparked through the air like lightning. Next thing he knew, Ryan was gone from behind him and pacing his room. Greg shifted and cuddled up against the headboard with a pillow. He could see the pain and confusion on his face; and the anger. Ryan's green brown eyes were wild with emotion. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair repeatedly.

"You…you can't move. No…no…you _can't_ move Greg! You haven't even been a _senior_ for an official _day_! You haven't even…_god_…"

"You think I want to move? To leave to a place I never knew existed?! That I'd just willingly give up San Francisco?" Greg tossed the pillow at Ryan haphazardly, "I have to move out in three weeks, three! That's not enough time to even think!"

"No Greg, god no. I didn't mean it like that." Ryan sighed and Greg watched as he collapsed next to him on the bed, "I didn't…have you told the others?"

"No. You were the first I went to."

"They have to know from you…I can't…I wouldn't be able to tell them." Ryan's hand came up and stroked Greg's cheek.

"I know."

Ryan scooted against the headboard again and Greg slid between his legs, back to chest. He intertwined their fingers lazily.

"You know," Ryan chuckled softly as Greg rested his head back against the crook of his shoulder, "When I first met you I thought you were the most beautiful thing in the world. So shy yet happy with everything. When you went with us to the beach, to my parties I was so happy to finally get to know you, well, the 'out of your shell' you anyways."

"Ryan."

"No shut up, I thought I had more time. I really live you Greg, I do. If I wasn't so screwed up at relationships I'd be with you.'

Ryan's hand twitched in his grasp and Greg took a shuddering gulp of air as his whole heart sank. He tilted his head to the side to look up at the dark brunette.

"We…still could…"

"Greg…you know me. You've seen me with boys and girls alike. I couldn't ruin you like that, I don't want to."

Greg turned back to staring at their hands, Ryan sighed behind him.

"Another place another time huh." Greg's voice shook as Ryan bumped his nose against Greg's ear.

"Yeah…I'll help you pack for the next few weeks id you want me to. Maybe get my CD's I loaned you a few years ago."

"On my dresser next to Call's present."

"…Keep 'em." Ryan laughed at the immediate answer; Greg joined in as well and felt a blush rise up through his skin.

Greg tilted his head back again as Ryan stroked a thumb over his jaw, he had never loved anyone before, never though anything good came from it. Greg felt his throat close up again.

"Ry…Ryan I have to tell you something…"

"Shh, come here G."

Ryan's body felt hot as Greg fell back against the headboard, back curved slightly from the pillow as Ryan pushed a leg between his, a warm hand slid up his shirt softly. Greg's breath hitched as Ryan bent forward, running a smooth tongue over Greg's soft parted lips. It was soft, like Ryan was just learning the feel and texture, Greg groaned as his hands wrapped around Ryan's biceps. Ryan's arms pulled him close, wrapping around him as he deepened the kiss, pressing them so close together that everything was aligned perfectly. Greg melted, tongue seeking his as Ryan's hips began to move in a slow, torturous circle.

Clothes were thrown off and tossed to the end of the bed in a flurry, Ryan nearly ripping the offending shirt from Greg. His hand slammed down as a sudden wave of ecstasy hit him, slapping onto the radio as the radio began to blare. Ryan sucked savagely on Greg's neck as they slid out of their boxers, cocks springing free, thick and full as they moved against each other, sweat building between them as Ryan forced Greg's head back by his hair and nipped at his throat, determined to mark him permanently. Ryan's hands slid up Greg's smooth heaving chest, tweaking his sensitive nipples. Greg gasped and closed his eyes, Norwegian words flowing so fast out of his mouth he couldn't even comprehend them. Ryan groaned as Greg wrapped his legs around him, pushing their cocks so close together it was maddening.

Ryan dropped his head as Greg wrapped a hand around the pole in the headboard, softly biting and sucking on his left nipple as he pinched and rubbed the other one. Soft, tanned skin rose and fell beneath Ryan's tongue and he made his way further down Greg's chest, tracing his abs before delving into his navel, loving the way Greg cried out and how his cock twitched. He could feel his own erection throb with the need to be inside something. Greg's legs spread further as Ryan sucked a mark where his hips met.

"Fuck Ryan _please_."

Ryan chuckled softly. Greg was always so loud, so fucking hot during sex. Always knew what he wanted and where. Ryan dropped his head again, nuzzling the base of Greg's cock. A hand went through his hair and he looked up to see Greg watching him; lips red and bitten, eyes dark with lust. His chest heaved and Ryan gripped the hips in front of him before taking the head of the younger boy into his mouth. He tongued the slit as his cheeks hollowed in, the taste of pre-come entered his senses and he groaned. Fuck he loved that. Greg was whispering things, always talkative. He hollowed in his cheeks more as he sunk further down Greg's cock, tonguing the underside the way he knew Greg loved. Greg surged up and Ryan relaxed as Greg fucked into his throat for a few seconds before pulling back abruptly.

"Sorry, sorry-"

"C'mon G, fuck my mouth." Ryan gripped the base and Greg bit his lip with a groan as he thrust his head back. Greg loved the dirty talk; a few words whispered into his ear could have the younger boy on him in no time. Especially when Glitter was involved...

Ryan closed his eyes as Greg began to thrust more and more. Ryan used the pre-come from his won dripping, aching cock to lubricate his finger before sliding it up to Greg's hole, slowly circling it and loving the intake of Greg's breath when Ryan pushed in, slowly scissoring into the hot, wet heat before him.

"Ryan…Ryan oh god-"

The velvet heavy steel in his mouth began to leak more and more and Greg was beginning to go off in tangents from the pressure in front and behind. Ryan placed another hand on Greg's hip, slowly slowing him down before reluctantly pulling his mouth off the straining cock. Spit followed from the head to his chin mouth and down his chin. He gave a wolfish grin as his, now, three fingers pushed up into the hot heat of Greg.

"Gonna fuck you so good baby." Ryan kissed up Greg's chest, wiping his chin with his hand as Greg whined from the assault of his finger. Ryan's cock rubbed teasingly against Greg's own erection, "Turn over."

"No…no I wanna see you like this...need to…" Greg gasped, pulling Ryan into a tongue fighting kiss, groaning in pleasure as Ryan crooked his fingers and hit his sweet spot, "Oh…oh-oh god…"

"All right, shh. Come on then, up." Ryan softly pulled out his three fingers, smirking at the expression on Greg's face. He stuffed a pillow under the younger man's hips and reached over into his nightstand for lube and condoms. He shivered as Greg wrapped his legs around him and sat up, reaching down to give Ryan a few long, hard stroked. He gripped Greg's chin and fucked into his mouth as he rolled on the condom and the lube.

They fell back against the bed; lips locked and sweat mingling together as Ryan's fingers went back to working him open again. Greg was panting for air in less than thirty seconds.

"Fuck me Ryan, now."

Ryan nodded and slowly pushed the head in past the tight ring of muscle, one hand on the hip beneath him. Greg arched up like a bow, eyes rolled back in pleasure as Ryan suddenly pushed all the way in. relishing the feel of the tight muscle and spasms Greg was purposefully doing. Fast or slow Greg always took it, always went o the beat of whoever he was being fucked by, with Ryan…Ryan did both and Greg always fucking caved. Ryan pulled out halfway before thrusting back in again, making Greg used to what was going to come. He bent sown until they were chest to chest, Greg's leaking, angry cock trapped beneath them in a hot circle of friction. His legs were tucked under Greg as his arms pressed down on Greg's making his arms immobile as his legs skimmed Ryan's elbows tightly. He wanted him to take it, wanted him to cum from just this. Greg groaned as Ryan latched onto his neck again.

He thrust in and stayed there for a second, waiting for Greg to try and wiggle his hips. When he did, Ryan jack hammered into him like a piston, their skin slapping together harshly for thirty seconds. Greg's moans were cut off by a shortage of breath. Ryan could barely get past the tight heat and the overpowering waves of pleasure that washed through him. Greg cried out his name as he slowed down again, breaths were heavy and Greg was panting like he ran a marathon. Ryan closed his eyes and waited a few seconds before starting it up again, loving the way Greg tightened up and the way his cock slid between them. Oh fuck, he could feel the bottom of his spine begin to light on fire.

"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease oh fuck fuck Ryan." Greg's voiced wavered as his bit his lip, the tangents and words coming more and more frequent as Ryan gave in and jack hammered into Greg's ass again, not stopping until Greg was screaming out his name and begging for release.

"Come on! Fuck! Come for me baby fuck come on." Ryan yelled out as he felt Greg shiver, completely immboile in his arms before hot liquid splattered between their sliding bodies. Greg's leg's fell away and Ryan sat up, Greg's cum sticking between them like a spider's web. He bent over as he thrust harder and harder his orgasm just beneath his eyelids. He could feel Greg's hands shakily stroking his stomach, clenching his ass as Ryan chased his orgasm-

And tripped over it like a curb. He cried out and empties himself, waves and waves of hot fucking pleasure washing through him as Greg pulled him down, encircling his shaky body as he continued to unload into the condom. He twitched and shivered ash he closed his eyes, sinking into the warm body beneath, him.

Greg ran a hand through Ryan's hair softly and shuddered himself, the euphoria clearing in his head as his limbs relaxed; he stroked Ryan's muscled back he came down from his high. Ryan blew out a breath against Greg's chest and weakly looked up at his face.

"I'll come visit you."

"First you need to find Sunnydale." Greg smiled as Ryan reached over him to turn the blaring Green Day down on the radio. Ryan chuckled low in his ear and kissed him softly.

"You think it's near a beach?"

"Most unlikely, doesn't sound like a beach-y place."

Silence fell between them; the sound of their calmed breathing was the only thing filling the air between them as Green Day sang about going back home.

"Apply for SFSU just in case. You've got a pretty good shot at getting in."

"Of course I will, I mean how can they reject a face like this?" Greg laughed as Ryan rolled his eyes and flopped back on his own side. Greg went with him and cuddled against his side lazily and pulled up a sheet around their waists as Ryan threw an arm around him.

"This sucks G…we were so looking forward to senior year together."

"You're telling me. I hate being the new kid, I feel like an alien."

"You can always runaway."

"Because my mom definitely won't phone the police in an instant." He replied sarcastically, Ryan whacked his arm softly.

"Ass, she doesn't do it now anyway and we all usually get home around one or two."

"Yeah but we're always together as a group. Either you and Call, me and Call, me and Nat, you and Eric and me…"

"I get it I get it. I'd let you crash here, my parents wouldn't care."

"And be subjected to even more parties that you throw?

"Of course." Ryan grinned like a wolf and Greg rolled his eyes.

"I should call the others soon." Greg sat up and winced as his hand scraped a cut the wrong way. Ryan ran a hand over his back and sat up as Greg smiled softly. "No."

"Huh?"

"When do you have to start packing?"

"Monday…why?"

"Let's take off to VeniceBeach for a week, just the five of us. Rent out cheap room at Eric's uncle's hotel and crash. Then you have two weeks to pack still. We could surf more, get eaten by sharks, pig out on tons of food."

Greg looked out the window, a small smile on his face. It sounded…nice.

"Really?"

"Yeah! This could be a goodbye vacation."

"You still have to visit me."

"Every weekend…or every two depending on where Sunnydale is."

Greg laughed and Ryan kissed his cheek softly before retrieving his phone and sliding it open.

"You up for it G?" Ryan ruffled his sex-hair. Greg smiled and unceremoniously plopped on top of him.

"Whisk me away to Venice and pamper me."

Ryan pushed Greg off the bed.


	3. Drop the Bomb

** Drop the Bomb**

He hated it when girls cried…there was something about it that made Greg cringe. Call it his gay side or whatever but he really hated it. So when he broke the news to Natalia, Eric and Calleigh a few hours later the water works started, hen the hugging and then the cursing of his mother and Jesus. After about thirty minutes they had calmed down, mascara smudges against their eyelids and under their eyes. Eric had looked at Greg in disbelief before a blank look washed over him. He had only nodded back, no need to say anything. That was the thing about Eric that he liked, no matter how sad someone seemed or mad, Eric could just give them a look and everything would be okay and the other person knew they weren't alone.

Right now the guys were nursing beers, spread on the couches in Ryan's basement watching a movie, trying to get over the news. They had talked, mostly the 'why' and the common 'you haven't even lived her long enough to hate the place.' To which he had agreed to, whole heartedly…he loved San Francisco, couldn't wait to start hating it because he knew it would take forever. It took a lot to make Greg hate things, except food and clothes…that deserved his judgments.

Looking around though…it was nice to know he had mattered here, was actually kind of honored the girls cared so much to throw fits of bitchiness…and to have Ryan at least one last time. Call was the one to break the silence of the commercial break.

"You said your mom got a job offer in Sunnydale last week right? Why didn't she tell you sooner?"

"Yeah, at a daycare in a hospital…I don't know. She probably saw my freak out before I did."

"I don't know much about hospitals but I've never really heard of a full time daycare."

"Maybe Sunny's just that different." Ryan offered next to Greg who groaned, "What?"

"You gave the hell-hole a nickname."

"Where's your laptop?" Natalia stood up as Ryan motioned to the desk in the corner.

"Do you know where in Sunnydale you'll be at?" Eric set down his beer and Greg shook his head, feeling guilt rise in the back of his brain.

"Like I said, my mom dropped the bomb this morning…I took off before she could say anything else."

"…well it doesn't seem all that bad." Natalia chimed bringing the laptop over to the table. Greg peered over her shoulder as did everyone else. Greg groaned.

Sunnydale's historic website was totally giving him the finger…a very happy finger. Natalia scrolled down the site, reading bits and pieces here and there as images from all over Sunnydale floated across the page. Greg watched as she clicked on the town page, the school, the high school and the common hangouts. He fell back against the couch next to Ryan and Ryan skimmed a hand across his stomach.

"I'll be dead before I'm nineteen. The place looks so god-damned boring!"

"You're not even eighteen yet."

"Shut up Ryan." Greg aimed a kick at him, Ryan knocked his foot away easily, "What am I supposed to do? There's no beach!"

"Their high school is pretty though, huge campus is a bonus." Call announced as they went through the academic page.

"Stop complimenting my new hell." Greg sat up and took the laptop, scrolling through it himself, "I bet there's not one gay person there."

"The place is called _Sunny_dale…seems gay enough to me." Eric joked, Greg stuck his tongue out. Greg fell silent, his mother's words echoing in his head. He looked up and immediately Calleigh's eyes focused on his, he paused.

"What's wrong honey?"

"You know…my mom said that Sunnydale would be like starting over. When I asked-well told her, like it was me being straight again…she didn't say anything."

Silence.

"That bitch!"

"Natalia!"

"No! After everything that we did to bring her around and finally accept you! That's bull-crap what does she think? That you'll just magically stop being who you are because of a new driveway?"

"Calm down Nat." Eric tossed a pillow at her, she huffed and plopped down. A few seconds later Ryan began to laugh hysterically, Greg stared at him.

"You know- you know what you should do to shove it in her face?" his smile broke his face, nearly, "Get a crap ton of boas, pink crap, glitter and eyelashes and heels and go around town saying that she's your mom!"

"Want me to write cock on my lips too?" Greg grinned as Call and the others doubled over laughing.

"Well you did wear that miniskirt that one time-"

"Shut _up_ Ryan!" Greg tackled Ryan to the ground laughing.

He had been happy here.

* * *

If the room got any darker than what it was he might believe he was in a cave.

A man stood facing the open blinds of a large building, looking out into the night as flaming red hair blew softly from the air conditioner above him. He sighed deeply, feeling every nerve twitch in his body. Two elongated, historic scroll lay behind him on a desk, two words stood out bright against the yellowed paper. The day had finally come, the impossible and improbable had finally happened.

Horatio twitched as a man came in through the door and walked slowly over to him, keeping silent as Horatio picked his next words. He shot him a calm look.

"I need you to get a hold of Rupert Giles in Sunnydale and sign on Gil Grissom."

"…but Buffy Summers-" The man started, Horatio cut him off.

"Buffy is coming closer to death by the hour, a new slayer was called Frank."

"How long ago?"

"A year."

"Why haven't we been contacted sooner? A year is vital to a new slayer, at least the first year is. We should have retrieved her the moment-"

"Him Frank…the new Slayer is a male. I was alerted yesterday when the scrolls were delivered."

Frank and Horatio grew silent and Frank glanced at the scrolls on the desk, picking out two words very clearly. He cleared his throat and Horatio turned from the window, eyes old with age and stories.

"Have the arrangements been made or should I…"

"They should be settled by the time school starts," Horatio turned, "Leave out the fact that the Slayer may be eliminated if the Powers change their mind. We need Grissom to take and let go if we decide to kill him."

"Yes sire." Frank nodded and carefully scooped up the elder scrolls before retreating to his own area to make the call. Horatio sighed again before sinking into his chair and picking up dark sunglasses. This was unforeseen and Buffy…after she destroyed the Hell-mouth and somehow saved Sunnydale she had changed how the Watcher's council and how the Powers worked. "A slayer shall choose another" the scrolls had predicted. And Buffy had chosen one, somehow. Horatio closed his eyes as a name burnt itself on the back of his eyelids.

Gregory Hojem Snaders. Slayer of Evening and Slayer of choice.

Horatio opened his eyes, the Slayer that was picked and not chosen. He would fall down a path worse than any Slayer had. The scrolls had predicted an enemy that would tear the Slayer of evening apart. Horatio sighed; they needed a strong Watcher for him.

Frank Trip propped his feet on his desk as Giles' voice over the phone stalled in mid sentence. Gile's hadn't known at all about another Slayer, maybe if Westley had been alive and in contact maybe he would have known sooner. Probably would have prevented Buffy's impending death…

"Buffy _chose_ the next slayer?"

"Apparently. Says it right here. 'Slayer shall choose another". But you know it Faith is still around…"

"No, no…Faith she…a year ago." Giles wandered off in thought, old age crept into his voice, "And it-the Slayer, is for sure male?"

"Gregory is a boys name unless I'm mistaken. Horatio's appointing your apprentice Grissom as his Watcher. That is, if your Watcher can handle an anomaly that wasn't supposed to happen."

"Grissom is the finest Watcher I've known next to me and Westley…But Buffy's dying quickly Brass. Are you sure-"

"You know the rules Giles. We can't change them; Buffy will go as all other Slayers have gone. Her powers would transfer to Gregory or Gregory will have already gained them when she was poisoned."

"Yes well, thank you for the heads up." Giles sounded weary, "Goodbye."

The click echoed in Brass' head and put the phone down. He looked up in time to see Horatio halfway through his room, a pair of small black sunglass hanging in his hand.

"Giles will tell Grissom."

"Good…good." Horatio stopped and looked outside Frank's own window, "Hopefully Miss Summers chose her slayer wisely."

He slid the glasses on as an unreal sunset began to quickly rise in the horizon.

"Or else we'll have some cleaning to do in Sunnydale."

* * *

Rupert Giles looked down at the sleeping form he had been next to for the past several weeks. Buffy's body was halfway done, the poison untouchable and incurable. They had done everything to try and save her…to no luck. They had jumped through portals and dimensions to help her but Buffy's fate had been sealed. Only thirty five years old and still so young.

Besides Buffy's form sat Willow Rosenberg, Oz and Xander. All worn with some kind of age. They looked at him expectantly, just like they always had. Giles took in a deep breath and used his cane to get up from his chair.

"Well…I supposed it's time to move on."

Willow was the first to shudder in sadness, her green eyes brimming with tears. Her hand was clasped in Buffy's and she gave the pale hand a gentle squeeze, Xander rubber her back softly.

"Let's assemble the new Scooby Gang then, make it official."

"It's okay Will. It's okay."

"I know, it's just…you know."

Willow and Xander gave Buffy one last hand squeeze before softly getting up and leaving. OZ bent down and kissed Buffy's forehead, his orange hair brushing against hers as he whispered in her ear before following the other two. Giles looked back to the former Slayer who was in a comatose state. Her eyelids fluttered but she didn't wake up.

Angel and Spike were dead, the catastrophe in LA saved but it cost them their lives. Sunnydale had been miraculously saved but it cost Buffy her life…and now a back up Hell-mouth opened up, like a default. What remained of the Scooby Gang was leaving the country and away from this life.

Giles followed after the others.

He prayed that Buffy knew what she had been doing when she altered everything.


End file.
